How do you do it?
by arsazu1985
Summary: Gru wonders how did his kittens change his life by listening a song on the radio


_Third fanfic and counting; send reviews if you want to; enjoy it._

_**How do you do it?**_

It was almost 9:00 p.m. at Gru's house; after spending another wonderful day with his adoptive daughters Gru finished it by reading them his book "One big unicorn" and saying to each other "Good night and I love you".

Gru went to the bathroom to take a shower.

It's been 2 months since Gru saved his girls from Vector and decided to adopt them this time once and for all; but in these 2 months Gru has had many questions in his mind, how did this happen? How did these girls change his whole life? How could the greatest villain of all time fell in love with these little angels?

It's not that he was regretting his new life as a father; he wouldn't change this new opportunity for anything; after all he quitted to succeed in the greatest robbery of all time by stealing the moon; but even so, he was still wondering how did this happen? What do the girls do so Gru love them more everyday?

His life now was not so easy talking about money; after he sent Mr. Perkins' son to the moon the bank of evil didn't give him money at all but Gru knew he was smart enough to make his financial problems a bit smaller; before becoming a parent he only spent money for new weapons, new evil plans and new ships of any kind and stuffs like that.

But now, he was spending most of his money because of his kittens; food, toys, clothes, and school stuffs like uniforms, school materials, school bills, etc.

After taking a shower Gru changed from his normal clothes to a pajama suit but he wasn't too sleepy yet so he turned on a little radio he had on a nightstand, he heard an announcement that caught his attention:

**Radio announcer: **Good evening everybody, welcome to the Beatles hour program, from this moment and for one hour you will be listening the music of the band that is considered for many as "The greatest music band of all time", you´ll be listening their songs from the early years to the last ones in Abbey road studios, so welcome again and enjoy.

Gru felt interested; after all he grew up listening music groups like The Beatles and the Bee Gees; then again he listened to the radio announcer.

**Radio announcer: **We'll begin this program with a song that it could have been the first Beatles hit in U.K. its name is "How do you do it?" The story of this song is interesting because George Martin, his musical producer suggested them this song to become his first #1 in England but though they sang and recorded it, they refused the idea that this song might be his first hit because they wanted to succeed with a song of theirs, some days later they got it with their song "Please please me" but first we'll listen "How do you do it?", one of the most famous Beatles cover.

Gru then laid on his bed and closed his eyes so he could listen better the song.

**Beatles: **

**How do you do**

**What you do to me?**

**I wish I knew**

**If I knew how you do it to me**

**I'd do it to you**

**How do you do**

**What you do to me?**

**I'm feeling blue**

**Wish I knew how you do it to me**

**But I haven't a clue**

**You give me a feeling in my heart**

**Like an arrow passing through it**

**I suppose that you think you're very smart**

**But won't you tell me how do you do it?**

**How do you do**

**What you do to me?**

**I wish I knew**

**If I knew how you do it to me**

**I'd do it to you**

**You give me a feeling in my heart**

**Like an arrow passing through it**

**I suppose that you think you're very smart**

**But won't you tell me how do you do it?**

**How do you do**

**What you do to me?**

**I wish I knew**

**Wish I knew how you do it to me**

**But I haven't a clue**

**Wish I knew how you do it to me**

**I'd do it to you**

**Wish I knew how you do it to me**

**I'd do it to you**

When the song finished, the announcer talked again:

**Announcer: **We'll be right back in a minute, stay tuned for more Beatles music.

Gru felt by listening the song that The Beatles resumed all his questions in just one.

He stood up and walked to his daughter's room, he opened slowly the door so they couldn't wake up; then he gazed his little angels and whispered:

**Gru: **Really kittens, how do you do it? What do you do that my loving for you is bigger everyday and I can't stop it.

Gru knew he'd do anything for them, they were his full life now and though he might never know how did his girls changed his life for good he now didn't care as long as he make them feel loved and cared.

Watching them sleeping peacefully confirmed that idea, they looked like they were finally at home with someone that really proved them that they could trust entirely and call him "Dad", he felt the happiest man in the world every time they called him like that.

Gru then closed the door quietly and went back to his bedroom where he spent the rest of the hour listening more Beatles songs, after the program finished he turned off the radio and slept so peacefully too and never had those questions in his mind again.

_What do you think, I'll be waiting for your reviews._


End file.
